Celos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un sentimiento que no tenía manera de ser justificado...(AU, YAOI)


**Celos**

 _Siento celos_

 _Es seguro que son celos_

 _El amor es más tranquilo_

 _Tan tranquilo como un beso_

 _Siento celos_

 _Que es igual a decir miedo_

 _Y porque no? Tal vez sin celos_

 _Nuestro amor no sea completo_

 _Celos, de una sombra en tu pasado_

 _Que se acuesta a tu lado_

 _Entre mi amor y tu cuerpo_

Es extraño siquiera el pensarlo. Es extraño que venga de mí, teniendo una pareja como tú.

Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Por más que trate de ignorar y dejar atrás este sentimiento, no lo pude hacer...

Hay tantas cosas de ti que ignoro. Que siento que hay alguien atrás, en tu pasado, que puede interferir en nuestro amor. Temo que haya alguien que me aleje de ti. Que llegue, que aparezca de noche o de mañana y te aleje de mi.

Que se interponga entre nosotros y nuestro amor. Que cree conflictos entre nosotros y que nos separe, destruyendo nuestra unión.

 _Siento celos_

 _Ni de macho ni cornudo_

 _Simplemente de amor puro_

 _De tristeza y desconsuelo_

 _Celos de los ojos de mi amigo_

 _Del saludo de un vecino_

 _Y del forro de tu abrigo_

Los celos me invaden y aunque muchos son irracionales, no puedo evitar sentirlos.

Hasta el saludo de un amigo, llego a celar. Sé que es tan irracional eso, ya que, DM y Afrodita se aman y son una pareja tan unida, que es tonto celar el saludo que hay entre tú y él... Pero no puedo contenerlo, no puedo evitar sentirlo.

El intercambio de palabras que hay entre Milo y tú, muchas veces aborrezco y sé que es tonto, pero no lo puedo evitar. La sonrisa que le sueles dar y los sonrojos que te suelen provocar, sus bromas y comentarios.

Sé que jamás harías algo para dañarme. Alguien tan lindo y tan dulce no lo haría, estoy seguro.

 _Celos, ese dulce sufrimiento_

 _Que te quema a fuego lento_

 _Que me hace tu enemigo_

 _Siento celos_

 _Y de ser un buen amante_

 _Me he convertido en tu sombra_

 _En tu espía, en tu sabueso_

Eh dejado mucho de mí atrás. Cuando te conocí era una persona distante. Los amigos que tenia solían decir que jamás nadie me amaría por ser así, pero llegaste tu y yo... Yo no supe cómo y porque, te volviste mi amigo. Un amigo que se convertiría en algo más con el tiempo.

Cuando empezamos a salir más allá de la amistad, era atento y cariñoso. Milo solía bromear con ello: "te cambiaron", decía entre risas que siempre provocaban tu sonrojo.

Después de tiempo juntos y de ser el amante que querías, me eh convertido en tu sombra. Una sombra que te acompaña donde sea que vayas, con el temor de perderte.

No quiero ser tu enemigo y mucho menos lastimarte, pero sé que es muy difícil ignorar los arranques de molestia que tengo, producto de lo irracional de mis celos.

 _Siento rabia_

 _Que es igual a sentir celos_

 _De que notes en mi cara_

 _El maldito amor que siento_

Es doloroso comprender que tu amor y tu persona me han hecho esto. Estoy tan encantado, no más que eso... Enamorado, que se que puedes notarlo en mi rostro y como no?. Si muchas veces me eh quedado como tonto mirándote deslumbrado en la belleza que irradias; una sonrisa, un sonrojo e incluso cuando te enojas eres encantador. Si, lo sé estoy enamorado.

 _Celos cuando escucho una llamada_

 _Según tu, equivocada_

 _Y me dices ahora vuelvo_

Escuchar el sonido de una llamada, en tu teléfono móvil, es como escuchar una música funeraria. Lo sé soy muy exagerado, hasta en eso me has cambiado.

Me molesta lo sabes, cuando me dices "se han equivocado", para luego seguir como si nada y pasado unos minutos salgas, y allí este Dita. Tú amigo inseparable, aquel que suele llevarte de mi lado y sé que lo hace al propósito, porque siempre me mira con burla. Celos tontos que me provoca y sé que son tontos porque entre tú y él solo hay amistad.

Porque estoy seguro que solo me amas a mí, como yo te amo a ti. Mu redundante lo sé pero el amor es así.

 *****M*****

 **La canción se llama celos de Camilo Sesto.**

 *****M*****

 **El porque de este fic?, pues…no pude resistirme en escribir sobre ellos y mas con esta canción tan hermosa! - *.***

 **Ikki: ya decía yo que esa letra la había escuchado en unos de esos alaridos que llamas canto… - ¬.¬*-**

 **PV: oye, tengo una voz privilegiada!, no son alaridos! - 3 –**

 **Ikki: hasta tu mamá lo dice: "Esmeralda, te duele algo" –**

 **PV: eso fue cruel!, pero te perdono… adiós lindas, espero les guste este corto sonfic?-**

 **Ikki: tu ignorancia me homilía – se tapa la cara –**

 **PV: va, como sea nos leemos!**


End file.
